Biochemical and X-ray crystallographic methods are used to investigate the stereochemical mechanism of allostery in human hemoglobin. Such studies center around an examination of irreversibly complexed forms of deoxy hemoglobin and mixed hybrid forms, both of which might prove useful in determining the structures of partially ligated states.